Circles and Rings (Special Place June Challenge)
by IngenueForever
Summary: A One-Shot for the June Special Place Challenge. Rayna takes Deacon on a trip down memory lane- and they make plans for their own wedding.


**June Special Place Challenge, ****Circles and Rings**** by IngenueForever**

This is a one-shot for the June Special Place challenge. It occurs in the spring, the year after Rayna's engagement to (and subsequent split with) Luke. I hope you like it. I know this is a popular storyline on here. I've ready most of the submissions so far about the Rayna/Deacon storyline and love them. I'm sure parts of this story are inspired by other stories i've read, but

I 've tried to keep this as original as possible.

Also, a special thanks to ShinyJewel for doing such a great job beta testing/editing the story for me! I so appreciate your help!

**Circles and Rings**

"Hey, you busy today?" Rayna asked Deacon in an especially cheerful voice, when he picked up the phone.

"I know we were gonna have dinner tonight in the city but I have an itch to go someplace today- get out of town for a bit. The girls are going to Teddy's, so you wanna head out for a picnic or something later? I know a good spot."

"Huh, you must've been reading my mind," Deacon responded enthusiastically, putting down his coffee. "I was gonna head out to the river this morning. Sounds great. What time?"

"I'll drop off the girls at Teddy's around one and come by. Sound good?"

"Great, see you then." Deacon put the phone back down, pleased to hear Rayna's voice. He'd had a long, busy week and hadn't seen her since the weekend before.

Rayna and Deacon had been taking it slow since she broke it off with Luke. Rayna kept Deacon's ring by her bedside in her box of favorite keepsakes, including her mother's wedding ring. Deacon had made it clear he'd marry her today if she would have him, but Rayna wanted to take it one step at a time. So, they stayed at their own places except when the girls were at Teddy's, and they kept a low profile. Rayna wanted to make sure they could make it work before making a serious commitment again. She didn't want to drag the girls into something and get their hopes up if things went sour.

That worked out well, anyway, because Rayna's agreement with Luke stipulated that neither one could go public with anyone else until after her 3 month tour. She knew this was specifically targeted toward her and Deacon. She figured Luke wanted time to save face and she probably owed him that. She also agreed that the message to the press would be that they split amicably, realizing they were dragging their kids into something too complicated. Luke's agent submitted the release to the press. Bucky handled the negotiations. Rayna hadn't spoken to Luke since.

But to their closest friends and family, Rayna and Deacon were very open that they were making a go of it, however strange that sounded after all they'd already been through. They wanted their relationship to be based on honesty and it started there. Teddy was unnerved, but eventually softened. He was now in a relationship with a woman who had young children of her own and so he felt he wasn't in a position to complain. The girls were ecstatic. Bucky, well, he just went along for the ride, praying that Rayna would survive the scandal.

Rayna had been home for about four months since the tour ended. Her schedule seemed as busy as ever- signing new artists, meeting with writers and producers and doing some occasional short term travel for radio interviews at various spots across the country. Highway 65 was well on its way to becoming a major industry brand and Rayna had gotten her return on her investment and then some. But mostly Rayna was just happy to be settled back home again. Three months on tour had been a long time and it took a toll. She hadn't remembered being that tired before.

Now, she was really enjoying spending time with family - with the girls, and especially with Deacon. He was right. It was different this time. They were both more relaxed, more present. They connected so well on everything from the kids to business. But, Rayna was mostly surprised by the difference in how they handled their disagreements. Deacon would just walk away if he got too hot under the collar. The first time, when he left to go for a walk after they argued over Maddie's shared time with Teddy, Rayna felt the butterflies, wondering if Deacon would come back drunk. This was a hard issue for both men. Deacon had so much invested in Maddie now and Rayna felt he was trying too hard to make up for lost time.

After he left to walk it off, Rayna fretted terribly. She tried to distract herself, but spent that entire day preoccupied waiting to see if Deacon was all right. She promised him she would have faith, so she let him work it out on his own. It took all her strength not to pick up the phone and start checking around for him. That's what she used to do, years and years ago. But this time she resisted.

Deacon came home later that day, apologized for storming out, and they discussed the matter calmly. Every other disagreement since then just got easier for Rayna. Slowly she trusted that Deacon and she could handle any disagreement. And there were other little things she had to adjust to, too, like Deacon being unavailable on Thursday nights and Sunday mornings for his meetings. She even went to a few with him to see what it was all about. She'd never done that before. She saw how he connected with the people there and it made her happy for him. She enjoyed meeting some of his program friends. Most of all she was amazed at how so many people who'd survived such terrible heartbreak could have such an amazing sense of humor. She truly understood for the first time, that it really wasn't just all about her anymore and that was a huge relief.

That afternoon on their little road trip, Rayna watched Deacon closely as he drove the truck. They'd been out for several hours, walking by the river, checking out towns they hadn't been to before, and enjoying the beautiful spring day. They picked up some sandwiches and fruit and were now heading out for a picnic dinner- their last stop. It was starting to get dark.

She was noticing every crevice on Deacon's face, the twinkle in his eye, the muscle in his jaw, the strength he now exuded. This was her man. Why did she fight that for so long? She took a deep breath and sat back, thinking Deacon's own words to herself. "We're right where we're supposed to be." More "AA talk" but now she was believing it too.

Pointing to the sign, Rayna interjected "Oh, here, take a left at the next light. We'll go about two miles down the road."

As the truck turned, Rayna scanned the horizon. She soaked it all in. Lush, rolling green hills as far in the distance as the eyes could see. The smell of freshly cut spring grass filled the air, bringing back memories of her mother's laughter during trips they took out here regularly from the time she was seven years old.

Deacon's eyes looked a little perplexed. "Hmm, I feel like i've been here before. It's comin back to me." Deacon looked around. He was beginning to piece it all together.

"Ah, I know where we're headed." He looked over at Rayna and touched her cheek with his right hand.

"Darlin, today's your momma's birthday, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it is." Rayna smiled back.

"I can't believe I didn't remember that. I'm sorry." Deacon looked at Rayna tenderly and she smiled back. "The horses still here?" He kept looking for the beautiful quarter horses he'd remembered from his early visits. He saw the corral, the old farm house, and then drove up and parked by the gazebo where they used to write songs years ago.

"Yep, they're still here. I wasn't sure though, so I called over here this morning. Ol' man Casey passed away years ago, but his daughter- you remember that little girl who used to run around here while we were writin songs? She owns the farm now. She said we could come here whenever we want. That was sweet of her, I thought." Rayna started gathering the food from the truck. Deacon got out of the car, walked around to Rayna's door and held his hand out to help her get out of the truck.

"This would be a nice place to sit for a while don't you think?" Rayna asked, pointing to the gazebo. Deacon smiled and they made their way.

"Wow, I can't believe how long it's been. This sure is a pretty spot." Deacon noted.

Rayna walked up the stairs into the gazebo and put the food down on the bench. The sun was streaming through the sides of the structure. It was a beautiful sunset. The clouds had just parted enough to let the sun through and expose a beautiful pinkish-purple hue. Just as Rayna remembered. Her momma made sure Rayna and Tandy were raised around horses. Other than music, there was no other hobby her mother loved more than riding horses. It brought her such joy.

Rayna remembered the first time she actually got up on a horse. It was a scrappy old grade gelding, a horse that would never hurt a fly, but it still took her three lessons just to get on. She remembered how excited her mother was. They celebrated with a picnic right there in that gazebo just about 50 feet from the corral. She and Tandy played with her mother's hair, ran around, sang songs, and most of all, laughed.

When Rayna was a young teenager she would often sneak her daddy's truck and ride over there with her guitar and sing away her blues. It was a refuge for her. After the many times she and her father argued over her dream to be a performing artist, Rayna would often come here, remember her mother, and the vision for her future would just get stronger. She would breakaway on her own and get out of that miserable country club life of stuck up snobs who never understood her mother's talent. She remembered watching women at the club whisper to each other when her mother walked by. She was gorgeous and talented, and the club women always felt indignant that someone from the other side of the tracks was married to a Wyatt.

The first time Rayna brought Deacon to the ranch was just a few months after they first met. It was right on this gazebo where she finally got the courage to tell Deacon who she was-who her parents were, and why she was heading out on the road on her own.

She remembered Deacon standing on the gazebo, just as he was at this very moment, with the sun shining on his soulful face. Somehow she knew then that he was someone special. She was so comfortable with him. It felt so right to bring him there. She'd never wanted to share this place with anyone else, not even Tandy. Deacon never judged her for being Lamar Wyatt's daughter. He never cared about those things. He was gentle, kind, and just plain beautiful, she remembered thinking to herself. Just as she was thinking now.

Deacon, admiring the sunset, put his arms around Rayna, squeezing her shoulders. "I remember this spot well, Ray. I think we wrote our first song here, didn't we?"

Rayna, leaning her head on his shoulder replied, "Yes, we sure did. This place holds such a special place in my heart, Deacon. This is where I spent my best days with my momma. This is where you and I spent some of our most innocent times, before the craziness. I brought you here those years ago because I wanted to share my story with you..."

Deacon couldn't believe how beautiful Rayna looked in the sunlight. The sky was turning purple and Rayna's golden hair was glistening. She may as well have been 17 right then and there. Before she could finish her sentence, Deacon leaned in for a kiss and whispered, "I love you, Ray."

They shared a kiss and breathed in the sweet smell of honey suckle.

"I love you, too. That's why I brought you here," Rayna replied.

Rayna moved out from under Deacon's arms and put her arms around his waist, facing him. Rayna looked at Deacon intensely.

"What is it, Ray?" Deacon asked.

"Deacon, this is where I want to begin the next chapter of our lives. This is where I want us to be married."

Deacon smiled. He wasn't sure he heard her right. "Wait, this is where you want us to be married, is that what you're tellin' me?!"

"Yes, that's what I said," Rayna replied with a little laughter. Then she held up her left hand to show him the ring on her finger.

Deacon's smile turned to an ear-to-ear grin. He squeezed her so hard she could barely breathe. Then, he picked her up till her legs were flying in the air as he twirled her around. He started laughing and a few tears trickled down his cheek. He put her down and kissed her again.

"Wait a minute, now. Let's do this right. Let me have that ring." Rayna put out her left hand and Deacon took it off her finger. Then he got down on one knee and looked up at Rayna, barely able to contain his smile.

"Rayna Jaymes Wyatt, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rayna looked down at Deacon, with a huge smile. "Yes, I'd love to."

Deacon put the ring back on her finger then stood up. He put his hands behind Rayna's head and brushed her hair to the side. It was so calm and peaceful. The only sounds were the birds and crickets chirping and the flash of fireflies whirling around them.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you after everything we've been through, but I'm thanking God and my lucky stars right now that you're mine."

"I've always been yours, babe, I've always been yours." Deacon leaned in and kissed her. Then they shared a long, warm embrace.

Finally, Deacon let go. Grinning ear to ear he asked, "So when, tomorrow?

"Tomorrow? Nah." Rayna laughed. "We have to do a little planning don'tcha think?

"Actually, yes. We have to tell the girls and see what they think before we do anything else."

"Gosh you're right, babe. Darn, we won't see them until tomorrow night. Can you stay till then?"

"I can think of a lot of ways we can keep busy until tomorrow night," Deacon grinned, kissing Rayna's neck.

"Me, too. But let's start planning now."

Rayna pulled away and moved closer to the stairs of the gazebo. With a child-like giddiness she added, "We'll stand here." She pointed to the second row of the stairs. "Pastor John will stand up here." She pointed to the top of the stairs.

"Maddie , Daphne and Tandy will be your brides maids," Deacon said proudly.

"And Scarlett," Rayna added. She stepped down and pointed up to the roof of the structure.

"We'll have calla lilies hanging from the trellis."

"No more than 60 guests," Deacon added.

"Nope, maybe less even. Just close family and friends."

"Ooh, and a nice little blue grass band," Deacon thought aloud, rubbing his chin.

"Perfect!" Rayna replied, with a smile and more laughter.

Deacon ran down the stairs and picked Rayna up and twirled her around once more. Their life together was truly about to begin.


End file.
